This study proposes an investigation of several aspects of the acoustical properties of hearing aids. Included are studies of the effects of microphone placement on the intelligibility of hearing-aid transduced speech: the effects of sound incident upon the open vent of a vented earmold; and a computer program to model the electro-acoustical properties of the hearing-aid-earmold-ear canal system.